


Year Seven

by skaianettechsupport



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Inter-House Relationships, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaianettechsupport/pseuds/skaianettechsupport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts from the perspective of a neutrois seventh year Slytherin student. (this Slytherin is not prejudiced or from a family of death eaters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alchemy

The tidal wave of sound that usually swept through the corridors was quieter today. Maybe it was that the gently falling snow visible from outside had a hypnotic effect on the sea of people making their way to their classes. Or the tense anticipation of what this year would bring. Perhaps both. It didn't matter to the lone student leaning against the courtyard rail.

They shivered and pulled their green and white scarf up over their chin. With a tired expression they glanced into the thinning crowd. It was almost time to leave for Alchemy. The student let out a long sigh, watching the white mist swirl in the air. They leaned back, brushing the snow from their short pink and brown hair, and walked down the less crowded hall toward their class.

Their grey blue eyes roamed the few faces in the sparse crowd as they walked, fighting the urge to let their gaze fall to their feet. They turned the corner and came face to face with Professor McGonagall. They gasped, being caught off guard by the surprise encounter.

“I'm terribly sorry, Professor!” the student quickly apologised.

“Quite alright, Hallwoode. Just see to it that you get to class.” she said with a stern but kind look.

“Yes, Professor, of course.” they said, and with a fleeting smile skirted around the Professor and down the hall.

Just to the right of the corridor’s end, an arched stone doorway was set into the wall. They hesitated for a moment before stepping through the doorway and into the classroom. The student quickly glanced around the room before spotting someone and walked towards them. They slid into the empty seat beside of the other student, a girl with short, curly brown hair. Quickly they reached over and tapped her shoulder. Surprised, the girl looked up.

“Hi Autumn.” they said with a bright smile.

“Lee!” she exclaimed and leaned over to hug them. “I didn't know you were in this class.”

“I've only just transferred in. My magical history teacher had to leave and they’re trying to sort out what to do with his class.” Lee explained, pulling their scarf from their neck.

“What happened to him?” Autumn asked.

“We don’t know. I reckon the pressure got to him.” they replied in a low voice.

“If that is true then I can’t say I blame him…” she quietly replied.

Lee nodded back as the Alchemy Professor strode through the door, a bunch of scrolls stuck under her arm. Muffled giggling swept through the room as she crossed the front of the room, a quickly unravelling scroll trailing behind her. The Professor stopped at her desk and unloaded the scrolls there.

“Good morning class.” she said.

The class returned the greeting, barely suppressing their laughter.

The unravelled scroll rolled back up with a snap, the wooden scroll handle smacking into the Professor’s elbow, causing her to cry out.

“Good morning, Professor.” a cold, dreary voice said from the doorway.

The class quieted immediately, leaving the atmosphere tense and uncertain. The woman at the front of the room straightened and turned around.

“G-good morning, Headmaster.” she said, clutching her elbow.

“No doubt that’s broken.” Lee whispered, their face sympathetic, “Poor woman.”

The Headmaster slipped into the room, his footsteps muffled by his floor-length robes.

“I wanna know who thought that was a good idea.” Autumn whispered nodding her head in the direction of the tall, black-clad man standing in front of the class. “I don’t care if he was our head teacher, he’s just not right.”

“Really, they shoulder let him have his Defence Against the Dark Arts position, now he’s taken over the whole bloody school.” Lee whispered back.

“It’s almost enough to make you want to go back to muggle school.” she whispered, shuddering.

“That can be easily arranged for you, Miss. Quesenberry, if you and your friend there do not cease inflicting your obnoxious opinions upon the class.” the Headmaster replied icily.

Autumn blushed bright red and sank down in her chair. Lee reached over and put a hand on her knee reassuringly as he once again resumed talking.

“As some of you know, Professor Kreig made the unfortunate decision to leave us, therefore leaving the members of his class with a free period. Professor Sutton has graciously agreed to harbour some of these students. This will not disrupt the flow of class. If it does then I can assure you that it will not be a pleasant experience for you when I find out.” he growled before turning and exiting the room.

Once he was gone one of Madame Pomfrey’s aids quickly made his way to the front of the room where their Professor had sunk into her chair.

“I cannot believe him!” Lee fumed, angrily turning to their friend.

“Do you think he meant what he said to us?” Autumn asked, concern etched into her face.

“No, he’s got bigger things on his mind. I'm sure of it.” they replied.

They watched the aid examine the woman’s elbow before ducking out the door. Most likely to ask a painting to fetch Madame Pomfrey.

“So you still think he’s in with You Know Who? Snape I mean.” the brunette asked quietly.

“From what I've heard around the common room, it’s not that far fetched.” they murmured back.

She sighed tiredly, “This year isn't going to be any easier than the past 6 is it…even without Harry here.”

“No,” they said quietly, “I think this one will be the hardest.”

 


	2. Muggleborn's Injustice

Later that day Lee stormed down the corridor, not bothering to watch out for other students or apologise for knocking into them. _This is the reason why everyone hates us._ they thought guiltily. They gritted their teeth and kept walking. _I just need to keep it together until I get to my room._ they told themself.  
Quickly they split off from the main crowd and ducked down the hallway leading to the Slytherin dorms. By the time they had reached the steps tears were streaming down their ghostly pale face. Upon arrival, the Slytherin spat the password at the door and slipped into the common room.

“Lee?” a familiar voice called from across the room.

Keeping their eyes down, they walked towards the voice. They wiped their face with the sleeve of their robe before glancing up at their friend’s face. Autumn looked them over with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” she asked.

“I just got out of Muggle Studies.” they said through gritted teeth.

Autumn’s gaze dropped to the floor. She pulled the shorter student into a tight hug and lead them to their room.

“It just isn't fair!” Lee exclaimed, hot, angry tears spilling out of their eyes. “They have absolutely no right to talk about muggles that way!”

Autumn sat on her bed across from Lee, now tearing up as well.

“Snape doesn't know anything about them, not a bloody thing, and neither does the Ministry.” they said.

“Seeing how it’s a class at all is appalling, but the fact that muggleborns are forced to attend is just cruel.” she said angrily, her face tear-streaked as well.

“If they taught the truth about them then it would be fine, but this…why are we being told that muggles..our _parents_ are nothing but filthy, stupid animals?” they asked, burying their face in their hands.

The other girl got up and sat beside them. She let her head fall forward onto the smaller student’s shoulder.

A girl with a long black braid called as she stuck her head in the doorway.

“We’re off to dinner if you-” she stopped as the two looked over at her.

“Oh..if everyone is alright I’ll catch up with you later.” she said softly.

The two nodded and watched at the other girl turned and left. Lee pulled their glasses of and threw them at their pillow.

“I'm sorry, I know it’s worse for you..” they said.

Autumn shook her head, causing her curls to bounce. “It’s ok, we both have it rough.”

“Having just one muggle parent and being put through this is rough. Having two muggle parents…” they said, turning to look at her.

She shrugged, wiping her face. “It’ll be ok. Just so long as Snape doesn't find out.”

“He won’t, you've already proved yourself to be half, why would he question it now?” Lee said reassuringly. “Look, your dad isn’t magical but his brother is. We swapped out the names on your papers and they passed inspection. As far as he knows, you’ve come from half magical parents. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Autumn nodded. “You’re right. It’s still scary to think about though.”

They nodded in agreement. “Look, you wanna go get some food? It might do us good.” they suggested, wiping the sleeve of their robes across their eyes.

The girl smiled and nodded before standing up. “Ok, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about posting pictures of Lee and Autumn (and another character who will be introduced in an upcoming chapter) as a visual reference. If you guys think it's a good idea let me know! Also, if you like this fic and want me to keep writing let me know about that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really really sorry for how short my paragraphs/chapter(s) are! I don't have very much free time but I really missed writing and decided to take a shot at this fic that has been in my brain for ages. If you like this please let me know and I'll definitely write more!


End file.
